Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 5. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Zombie = |Type = Regular |EM = One |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The zombie horde becomes somewhat difficult to deal as the level progresses, mainly containing many Cowboy Zombies to act as shields for more protective zombies like Poncho Zombie. Area-of-effect and defensive plants are recommended here. Additionally, since Prospector Zombie appears, using Split Pea, Magic-shroom or an ice plant is also advised. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = - |zombie4 = + |zombie5 = + |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = - |zombie7 = |zombie8 = +2 -4 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 5 +1 -3 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate. + always carries the metal grate. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom) **Chili Bean **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Monkeyfruit *Do what you need to get ready. Start by planting Twin Sunflowers on the first column. Then, plant a Monkeyfruit on the minecart when you get enough sun. *The Poncho Zombie is a special zombie because there is a chance he will wear a metal grate, which is as tough as a bucket. So be careful of it. To stall him at the high threat, use the Chili Bean now. It will instantly kill a zombie, regardless of its toughness. This is an excellent choice for players who don't want to buy premium plants. *When the final wave comes, do the same. *Take advantage of the Chili Bean. It will greatly help you replace the Squash, a premium plant. **'Small tips:' The Magnet-shroom can attract the Poncho Zombies' metal grates. You may choose it to make the level easier, if you have the plant already. Gallery NewWW5M.png|Level menu NewWW5G1.png NewWW5G2.png NewWW5G3.png NewWW5G4.png|Final wave NewWW5R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Wild West Day 5 (Ep.59)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = One |before = Wild West - Day 4 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Level 2 Prospector Zombie can be problematic, as the player likely does not have a Level 2 Split Pea yet. Except when the player has obtained the Level 2 Spikeweed, a Level 2 attack plant that can attack backwards, like Magic-shroom or Cactus, is recommended. *The Level 2 zombie horde along with the Level 2 Poncho Zombie can cause the player's defense to break apart. The player should use strong attacking combos along with leveled-up defense plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = - |zombie4 = + |zombie5 = + |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = - |zombie7 = |zombie8 = +2 -4 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 5 +1 -3 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} - never carries the metal grate. + always carries the metal grate. Strategies The player likely to not have a Level 2 Chili Bean, which means he/she has to use a powerful attacking combo against them. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom) **Snow Pea **Monkeyfruit **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Magic-shroom *Do whatever you need to do to get ready. Plant Monkeyfruits, Snow Peas and Magic-shrooms to attack the zombies. Use Wall-nut to defend yourself from being eaten if needed. Use Plant Food on Twin Sunflower or Magic-shroom. Gallery NewWW5HG1.png NewWW5HG2.png NewWW5HG3.png NewWW5HG4.png|Final wave NewWW5HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 3 new Plants Wild West Day 5 (Ep.59)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag